vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
WWF
Der WWF, der World Wide Fund For Nature, ist eine der größten internationalen Naturschutzorganisationen der Welt. Er wurde 1961 als World Wildlife Fund in der Schweiz gegründet. Auf der ganzen Welt arbeiten in dem Netzwerk rund 4000 Mitarbeiter in etwa 100 Ländern für mehr als 2000 Natur- und Umweltschutzprojekte. Mehr als fünf Millionen Förderer auf der ganzen Welt unterstützen die Arbeit des WWF, wodurch 2006 über 374 Millionen Euro für den Naturschutz eingesetzt werden konnten.Geschäftsbericht 2006 für WWF International und das WWF Netzwerk Im deutschsprachigen Raum existiert in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz je eine nationale WWF-Organisation. Die Naturschutzorganisation gewann im Jahr 2002 einen Rechtsstreit um den Namen WWF, sodass sich die World Wrestling Federation in World Wrestling Entertainment umbenennen musste. InternetNews.com: „Wildlife Fund Pins Wrestling Federation“ Ziele thumb|Ballon mit WWF-Logo über [[Brasília|Brasilia]] Der WWF formuliert seine Ziele folgendermaßen: : „''Der WWF will der weltweiten Naturzerstörung Einhalt gebieten und eine Zukunft gestalten, in der Mensch und Natur in Harmonie leben. Der WWF setzt sich weltweit ein für:'' :* die Erhaltung der biologischen Vielfalt der Erde, :* die nachhaltige Nutzung natürlicher Ressourcen, :* die Eindämmung von Umweltverschmutzung und schädlichem Konsumverhalten.“ Dabei unterscheidet sich der WWF in seiner Arbeitsweise von anderen Umweltschutzorganisationen. Anders als bei Greenpeace oder dem BUND lag der Fokus von Anfang an weniger auf öffentlichkeitswirksamen Einzelaktionen oder aktiven Mitgliedsgruppen, sondern vielmehr auf klassischer Lobbyarbeit, „Ökosponsoring“ durch Wirtschaftsunternehmen und der finanziellen sowie personellen Unterstützung großer, auf Dauer angelegter Schutzprojekte. Im Laufe der Jahre hat sich das Aufgabenspektrum ausgehend vom reinen Artenschutz ausgeweitet. Inzwischen sind Projekte zum allgemeinen Umweltschutz und der Kampf gegen den anthropogenen Treibhauseffekt in der Arbeit des WWF ebenso wichtig. Geschichte Die Organisation wurde am 11. September 1961 als World Wildlife Fund in der Schweiz gegründet. Noch im Gründungsjahr entstanden Sektionen in Großbritannien, der Schweiz und den USA. Es folgten Sektionen in Deutschland (1963), den Niederlanden, Österreich und Südafrika. Nach und nach entstand bis heute ein weltweites Netzwerk aus 59 nationalen Sektionen, Programmbüros und Partnerorganisationen. 1986 – anlässlich des Jubiläums zum 25. Geburtstag – wurde der Name den geänderten Tätigkeitsbereichen des WWF angepasst. Man entschloss sich, den Namen in „World Wide Fund For Nature“ zu ändern. Nur die USA und Kanada behielten den ursprünglichen Namen bei.WWF – Who we are Logo thumb|upright=2|Als Modell für das WWF-Logo des Großen Pandas diente die Pandabärin Chi Chi, die zur Zeit der Gründung im Londoner Zoo lebte. Das LogoWWF Logo des WWF zeigt den Großen Panda. Modell für dieses Logo war die berühmte Pandabärin Chi Chi, die während der Gründung des WWF im Londoner Zoo lebte. Umsetzung In der Gründungsurkunde heißen die Aufgaben „Schutz von Tieren, Pflanzen, Wäldern, Landschaft, Wasser, Boden und allen natürlichen Ressourcen durch Ankauf und Verwaltung von Land. Die Erforschung, Ausbildung aller Klassen, Information und Öffentlichkeit, Koordinierung von Bemühungen, Kooperation mit anderen interessierten Gruppen und jeglicher dem Ziel nützlichen Unterstützung.“ What was the original motivation of the founders? In den folgenden Jahren startete der WWF Schutzprojekte auf der ganzen Welt. Der ursprüngliche Fokus der Aktivitäten lag auf dem Schutz gefährdeter Arten. Mit wachsenden Ressourcen erweiterte sich das Themenspektrum um weitere Felder wie die Erhaltung der Biodiversität, die nachhaltige Nutzung natürlicher Ressourcen und die Verringerung von Umweltverschmutzung.WWF – Who we are Die Organisation will nach eigenen Angaben eine Zukunft gestalten, in der Mensch und Natur im Einklang miteinander leben. Dafür engagiert sich der WWF weltweit beim Aufbau von Naturschutzgebieten, für den langfristigen Erhalt gefährdeter Naturlandschaften und den Schutz bedrohter Tier- und Pflanzenarten. Darüber hinaus nimmt die Nichtregierungsorganisation Einfluss auf Politik, Industrie, Handel und Verbraucher. Mit konkreten Lösungen will der WWF zeigen, wie ein ökologisches Leben der Menschen in einer lebendigen Natur möglich ist. Im Laufe seiner Geschichte ist der WWF auch von großen Unternehmen unterstützt worden, darunter Chevron und Exxon (die 1988 jeweils mehr als 50.000 US-Dollar spendeten) sowie Philip Morris, Mobil und der Morgan Guaranty Trust. Der Corporate Club des WWF (siehe Weblinks) bietet Unternehmen in einigen Staaten an, die Organisation zu unterstützen und dafür mit dem Namen und dem Logo des WWF werben zu dürfen. Zurzeit arbeitet der WWF unter anderem mit Coca-Cola, Nokia und Canon zusammen. Dem WWF ist von einigen Umweltgruppen und zivilgesellschaftlichen Initiativen wie Corporate Watch vorgeworfen worden, zu enge Beziehungen zu Unternehmen zu unterhalten, um unabhängig agieren zu können. Andere Gruppen kritisieren, dass die Schutzgebietskonzepte der Organisation die lokale, häufig indigene Bevölkerung nicht oder zu wenig einbeziehen. Organisation Unter der Dachorganisation des WWF International, dessen Hauptsitz und zentrales Sekretariat im schweizerischen Gland ist, finden sich regionale Programmbüros, Partnerorganisationen und fast 60 eigenständige WWF-Sektionen. WWF International wird geleitet von James Leape als Generaldirektor, während Emeka Anyaoku als Präsident den Verband repräsentativ vertritt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist der WWF in Österreich (Wien), der Schweiz (Zürich) und Deutschland (Frankfurt am Main) vertreten. WWF Structure thumb|WWF – Büro in Sardinien Gründungsmitglieder WWF International Die Gründungsmitglieder des WWF waren Industrielle, Wissenschaftler und Naturschützer. Wichtige Personen, die an der Gründung beteiligt waren, sind: * Julian Huxley – britischer Biologe, 1937 bis 1962 (Vize-)Präsident der Eugenics Society, 1946 bis 1948 erster Generaldirektor der UNESCO * Victor Stolan – britischer Geschäftsmann; hatte einen Artikel von Huxley über die Zerstörung des Lebensraumes der Wildtiere in Ostafrika gelesen und schlug ihm daraufhin die Gründung einer internationalen Organisation für den Naturschutz vor; erarbeitete die erste Finanzstrategie für den WWF * Luc Hoffmann – Schweizer Zoologe und Enkel von Fritz Hoffmann-La Roche; Vizepräsident des WWF bis 1988wwf.ch: [http://assets.wwf.ch/downloads/wwf_geschichte_gruender_d.pdf Die Gründer des WWF.] vom Juni 2004 * Max Nicholson – Ornithologe; Generaldirektor der britischen Naturschutzbehörde von 1952 bis 1966; nahm die Idee Stolans begeistert von Huxley auf und brachte die geeigneten Personen zusammen, um den WWF zu gründen * Peter Markham Scott – Ornithologe; Sohn des Arktisforschers Robert Falcon Scott; einer der von Nicholson gewonnenen Gründer; erster Vorsitzender des neu gegründeten WWF; entwarf das erste Panda-Logo * Guy Montfort – Direktor einer großen internationalen Werbeagentur und Hobby-Ornithologe * Prinz Bernhard der Niederlande – erster Präsident des WWF International, Prinzgemahl von Juliana von Oranien-Nassau, Königin der Niederlande Generaldirektoren des WWF International * Fritz Vollmar (1962 bis 1978) – Schweizer Journalist, auch für das Internationale Komitee vom Roten Kreuz tätig * Charles de Haes (1975 bis 1993) – niederländischer Jurist und Ökonom * Claude Martin (1993 bis 2005) – Schweizer Ökologe, arbeitete seit den 1970er Jahren in Indien für den WWF * James P. Leape (seit Dezember 2005) – US-amerikanischer Jurist, wirkte am Umweltgesetz der USA mit, beriet das UN-Umweltprogramm UNEP Präsidenten des WWF International * Prinz Bernhard der Niederlande (1962 bis 1976) – Gründungspräsident; sammelte mit dem „Club 1001“ den finanziellen Grundstock für die Umweltstiftung: 1.000 Spender zahlten dem WWF jeweils 10.000 US-Dollar, 60 davon kamen aus Deutschland[http://www.projektwerkstatt.de/aes/gl_liga.html Günter Murr, Entwicklung und Handlungsmöglichkeiten von Umweltverbänden in der internationalen Politik, oekom verlag, München 1996, S. 51] * John H. Loudon (1976 bis 1981) – Mitglied des „Club 1001“, ehemaliger Vorstandsvorsitzender von Royal Dutch Shell * Prinz Philip, Herzog von Edinburgh (1981 bis 1996) – seit 1961 Präsident des WWF Großbritannien, heute WWF-Ehrenpräsident * Syed Babar Ali (1996 bis 1999) – Direktor von Packages Ltd. und ehemaliger Finanzminister in Pakistan * Ruud Lubbers (2000) – Premierminister der Niederlande von 1982 bis 1994 * Sara Morrison (2000 bis 2001) – Mitglied des „Round Table for Sustainable Development“ und des „Council of the Family Policy Studies Centre“ in Großbritannien * Emeka Anyaoku (2002 bis 2009) – nigerianischer Diplomat, Außenminister 1983, Generalsekretär des Commonwealth 1990 bis 1999 * Yolanda Kakabadse (seit 2010) – ehemalige Umweltministerin von Ecuador, ehemalige Präsidentin der Weltnaturschutzunion (IUCN), 1979 Gründerin der südamerikanischen Umweltschutzorganisation Fundacion Natura Der WWF in Zahlen Weltweit * Der WWF ist in über 100 Ländern aktiv. * 300 Schutzgebiete wurden ausgewiesen. * 2.000 Projekte wurden im Jahr 2004 unterstützt. * 12.000 Projekte in 153 Ländern wurden seit 1961 unterstützt. * 1.500.000 Quadratkilometer wurden in Nationalparks umgewandelt. * 4.400 Menschen arbeiten für den WWF. * Fast fünf Millionen Menschen fördern den WWF. * 362 Millionen Euro wurden 2005 in den Umweltschutz investiert. Deutschland * 358.000 Förderer unterstützten 2008 den WWF Deutschland. * 19,5 Millionen Euro wurden 2005 in Naturschutzprojekte investiert. * 40,4 Millionen Euro wurden 2008 an Spenden, Beiträgen, Zuschüssen, Erbschaften und Bußgeldern akquiriert. Der WWF Deutschland thumb|WWF-Infostand in [[Karlsruhe]] 1963 formierte sich in Bonn der deutsche „Verein zur Förderung des World Wildlife Fund“, der sich zehn Jahre später in eine Stiftung bürgerlichen Rechts umstrukturierte – die „Umweltstiftung WWF Deutschland“.Geschichte des WWF Deutschland Die Mission des WWF Deutschland lautet: „Bewahrung der biologischen Vielfalt – ein lebendiger Planet für uns und unsere Kinder.“ Vergabe der Auszeichnung Ökomanager des Jahres seit 1990 zusammen mit der Zeitschrift Capital. Der WWF Deutschland konzentriert sich in seiner Arbeit auf die drei großen Lebensräume Meere und Küsten, Flüsse und Feuchtgebiete sowie Wälder. Die thematischen Schwerpunkte sind Artenschutz, Landwirtschaft und Klimaschutz. 2009 war die Umweltstiftung weltweit in 58 Naturschutzprojekten aktiv, 37 davon waren international und 17 national ausgerichtet. Dabei wurden im selben Jahr 27,8 Millionen Euro in den Umwelt- und Naturschutz investiert. Insgesamt wurde der WWF Deutschland 2009 von 424.000 Förderern, ehrenamtlichen Mitgliedern und den „Young Pandas“ unterstützt. In dem Jugendprogramm des WWF Young Panda sind etwa 17.500 Kinder und Jugendliche für den Naturschutz aktiv. Geschäftsbericht 2006 WWF Deutschland Organisation Die Umweltstiftung WWF Deutschland wird von einer Geschäftsleitung geführt, der seit Oktober 2006 der Geschäftsführer Eberhard Brandes vorsteht. Als Kontrollorgan überwacht der Stiftungsrat mit 30 Mitgliedern die Tätigkeiten der Geschäftsführung. Vorsitzender dieses höchsten WWF-Gremiums ist Michael Otto. Diesem steht als Präsident Detlev Drenckhahn zur Seite. Das Organigramm des WWF Deutschland Gründungsmitglieder * Bernhard Grzimek – Zoologe, Tierfilmer, Beauftragter der Bundesregierung für Naturschutz von 1970 bis 1973 * Eugen Gerstenmaier – Bundestagspräsident von 1954 bis 1969 * Walter Gerling – Konsul, Versicherungsunternehmer * Gerhard Stoltenberg – Bundesminister von 1965 bis 1969 und 1982 bis 1992, Ministerpräsident von 1971 bis 1982 * Philipp Freiherr von Boeselager – Teil der Offiziersgruppe, die das Attentat auf Hitler am 20. Juli 1944 verübte, Forstwirt Engagement in anderen Organisationen * Forest Stewardship Council (FSC): Weltweite Organisation, die sich für eine nachhaltige Forstwirtschaft einsetzt. Das FSC-Siegel auf Holzprodukten garantiert eine Herstellung nach ökologischen und sozialen Kriterien. * Marine Stewardship Council (MSC): Nichtstaatliche, weltweite Organisation, die sich für nachhaltige Fischerei einsetzt und das MSC-Siegel für Fischprodukte nach Umweltverträglichkeitskriterien vergibt * EnergieVision e.V. (ok-power Label für Ökostrom-Angebote): Verein zur Förderung von Nachhaltigkeit und Markttransparenz in der Energiewirtschaft, der mit ok-power ein Label für Strom aus erneuerbaren Energien geschaffen hat * Atomausstieg selber machen: Bündnis von Umwelt- und Verbraucherorganisationen für einen schnellen Atomausstieg durch mehr privaten Ökostrombezug * TRAFFIC: TRAFFIC ist ein gemeinsames Programm des World Wide Fund For Nature (WWF) und der Weltnaturschutzunion (IUCN), das den Handel mit gefährdeten Tier- und Pflanzenarten aus der Wildnis überwacht * Naturallianz des BMU: Kampagne des Bundesumweltministeriums zur biologischen Vielfalt * Forum Anders Reisen: Mitglieder setzen sich für eine Form des Tourismus ein, die langfristig ökologisch tragbar, wirtschaftlich machbar sowie ethisch und sozial gerecht für ortsansässige Gemeinschaften ist (nachhaltiger Tourismus) * UNEP International Task Force Sustainable Tourism: Unterstützung von umweltgerechten und nachhaltigen Tourismusprojekten * Forum Umwelt und Entwicklung: Plattform für deutsche Nichtregierungsorganisationen aus den Bereichen Umweltschutz und Entwicklungspolitik * Forum Offshore Windenergie & Umwelt (FOWEUM): Forum der Deutschen Energie-Agentur (dena), in dem sich auch Umweltschutzverbände und Nichtregierungsorganisationen an der Entwicklung der Windenergiegewinnung in Deutschland beteiligen können. * Netzwerk Europäische Bewegung Deutschland * EnergieVision e.V. * Die Klima-Allianz Der WWF Schweiz → Hauptartikel: WWF Schweiz Der WWF Schweiz wurde im selben Jahr (1961) wie der WWF International ins Leben gerufen. Der WWF Schweiz ist eine Stiftung mit Hauptsitz in Zürich und Zweigstellen in Vernier (GE) und Bellinzona (TI). Ausserdem verfügt er über ein Bildungszentrum in Bern. 23 kantonale Sektionen, als eigenständige Vereine organisiert, unterstützen den WWF Schweiz bei seiner Tätigkeit. Rund 300'000 Mitglieder und Gönner ermöglichen die Arbeit von rund 180 Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern. 2007 war der WWF Schweiz weltweit in 85 Naturschutzprojekten aktiv, davon waren über die Hälfte international ausgerichtet. Mit Spendeneinnahmen von rund 37 Millionen Franken (2009) ist der WWF Schweiz die grösste Umweltorganisation in der Schweiz. Vorsitzende der Stiftungsräte deutschsprachiger WWF * Michael Otto (Deutschland) – Vorsitzender der Otto Group, ehrenamtlich für den Naturschutz in mehreren Projekten aktiv * Marga Hubinek (Österreich) – ehemalige Politikerin der ÖVP * Robert Schenker (Schweiz) – Finanz- und Unternehmensberater in der Schweiz Filmdokumentationen * ''Völkerbund zum Schutz der Tiere. WWF – Porträt einer Naturschutz-Organisation. Deutsche Fernsehdokumentation von Heinz Sielmann, ARD 1983, ca. 45 Minuten Einzelnachweise Weblinks * www.panda.org – WWF (internationale Einstiegsseite) ** www.wwf.de – WWF Deutschland ** www.wwf.at – WWF Österreich ** www.wwf.ch – WWF Schweiz * passport.panda.org – WWF passport, work for a living planet * WWF Corporate Club (englisch) Kategorie:Naturschutzorganisation Kategorie:Internationale Organisation Kategorie:Stiftung Kategorie:Organisation (Kanton Waadt) Kategorie:Mitglied der Europäischen Bewegung Deutschland Kategorie:Gland VD bg:Световен фонд за дивата природа ca:Fons Mundial per la Natura cs:Světový fond divočiny da:WWF Verdensnaturfonden el:Παγκόσμιο Ταμείο για τη Φύση en:World Wide Fund for Nature eo:WWF es:Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza et:Maailma Looduse Fond eu:Naturaren Aldeko Mundu Funtsa fa:صندوق جهانی طبیعت fi:WWF fr:World Wide Fund for Nature fur:WWF gan:世界自然基金會 gl:Adena / WWF he:הקרן העולמית לשימור חיות הבר hu:WWF id:WWF it:WWF ja:世界自然保護基金 jv:World Wildlife Fund ko:세계 자연보호 기금 ml:വേള്‍ഡ് വൈല്‍ഡ് ലൈഫ് ഫണ്ട് mn:Дэлхийн байгаль хамгаалах сан ms:Tabung Alam Sedunia nl:Wereld Natuur Fonds no:World Wide Fund for Nature pl:World Wildlife Fund pt:World Wide Fund for Nature ru:Всемирный фонд дикой природы scn:World Wildlife Fund simple:World Wide Fund for Nature sv:Världsnaturfonden th:องค์การกองทุนสัตว์ป่าโลกสากล tr:Dünya Doğayı Koruma Vakfı uk:Всесвітній фонд дикої природи vi:Quỹ Quốc tế Bảo vệ Thiên nhiên zh:世界自然基金会 zh-min-nan:Sè-kài Chū-jiân Ki-kim zh-yue:世界自然基金會